Tic-Tacs
by Roselilia
Summary: Roxas is set on committing suicide. Then a redheaded idiot barged into his life. Akuroku. AU. Rated M for language.


As the summary suggest there's a lot of suicidal talk just so you're warned.

Also just in case you don't know, Tic-Tacs are small white cylinder shaped candies that are put into a clear container.

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

I was going to commit suicide.

Seriously. I'm not one of those teens who says something and then backs out. I planned it out long and hard. It wasn't easy.

You see, I'm a bit of a coward. I'm scared of pain. Basic human instinct. So planning it out wasn't easy. I had to rule out a shitload of possibilities because of it.

Then it hit me. Literally. Well my stepdad hit me and then the idea flew into my head that was kind of ringing. Which probably isn't healthy. Besides the point.

The point is when I landed I saw a pill on the ground. It wasn't anything new. There were pills everywhere thanks to my mom's clumsiness. She was always high and popping them in. She had an endless supply.

I'm not sure what they were but I do remember hearing one of her friends warning her not to take too many or she'd overdose and die. Being the vindictive little shit that I am, I wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. I digress. Again. Adhd.

So anyway, the perfect plan just formed. I take a bottle of the pills and then just swallow them all down. But see, the plan didn't end there. See, my death had to be perfect. I mean, it's literally the last thing I'll do so minds as well do it well.

I already had the bottle of pills in my pocket, shaking around like a pack of tic-tacs whenever I took a step. So phase one done. She wouldn't even notice them missing she had so many bottles lying around.

So phase two. Where? I couldn't do it where someone could just up and find me. I could do it at home but it would be just my luck that my dad would grow a conscience and save me. God forbid the human punching bag die.

So no, I can't do it at home. I could possibly sneak into school and do it there. In the morning when the bullies who beat me up every single fucking day because they have absolutely no lives wonder where I am they'll go to class and there I'll be. Maybe they'll even beat my dead body up a little.

…Nah. I'd hate to be kicked around and unable to throw a punch or two back.

Alright, so no to that. Alright.

Just then there's this loud ass bird squawking away like no tomorrow and I look up to glare at it when I see it. Of course! The clock tower. I go there and smoke whenever I manage to steal one of my dad's expensive cigarettes. No one ever goes there.

Alright so I got the place. Now on to phase three: when. I mean I suppose I could do it at any time but that just seems so…sloppy. I mean I've thought everything else through so I should think this out too.

I can pretty much narrow it down to three. Sunrise, noon or sunset. I mean, those would make the most sense.

I think I'll go with sunset. Seeing the sun set while darkness sets in to the sky sounds poetic. Also gives me a bit of show. Yeah… So alright then.

I guess I have it all planned out. I'll even go to Mickey's and grab my favorite milkshake to help swallow all the pills.

I check my watch and I see that the sun will be setting pretty soon. If I hurry I could do this tonight. So I begin to rush but then I fell. On nothing. I'm not the most graceful of people. I quickly pick myself back up and resume my quick walk although I can't shake the feeling of something missing.

Shrugging I make it to Mickey's at record time. It was crowded. But that's no surprise. We live in a small town and Mickey's is pretty much the only place that made nice greasy food. Between the choices of healthy stuff the diners gave you or nice greasy crunchy fries, most people chose Mickey's.

So I tap my foot while waiting in line behind this chic who's chatting away on her phone about how god-awful her parents are for getting mad at her for missing curfew. Bitch, at least they noticed.

Shaking away my irritation, I tuned in to the music that was playing and grimaced. It's one of those annoying classical shit that is usually preserved for fancy ass elevators. For a place that is known to be popular among teens they sure have crappy taste in music.

The line moves. An inch. Oh, no 2inches. Why the hell is this taking so long?

Finally I reach the counter and order my shake. I make it a large. I also order some fries.

I paid the cashier and even left a tip as I left with my food. As I walk down the sidewalk I shivered.

You know that paranoid feeling you sometimes get as if eyes are following you? That was happening to me. So did this amazing little twirl, which almost landed me on my ass, but didn't see anyone staring at me.

So I shrugged it off even though it felt really bloody off. I make my way to the tower when I finally figure out what was bugging me earlier. There was no tic-tac sound.

"You have got to be shitting me." I said out loud as I frantically checked my pockets. Nothing.

Bloody hell did I get pick pocketed? No, they must have slipped out when I fell! With a few choice words that described my exact feelings on the situation, I retraced my steps to where I had fallen.

I searched everywhere but they weren't there. That posed a bit of a problem. See, they were prescribed pills so on the bottle it had that sticker thing that said the owners name and what the pills were exactly. Also had the pharmacy information on it.

So best case scenario is a bunch of stupid teens stole them to get high or sell them. I could deal with that. I mean who wouldn't take the chance to get high?

But the worst case scenario is some goody two shoes returning the prescription to the pharmacy who will call my mother who will find out I stole them.

"Fucking ass butt!" I shout articulately making people jump and stare at me like a maniac. Which I probably am. Hide your kids this blonde midget is out of his mind.

Alright alright alright. Think.

Well then again if I do this tonight then everything is fine. By the time they call I would be dead. I check my watch and see that I have enough time to run home and grab another bottle. My mother would definitely notice two bottles missing but again, I wouldn't be around.

I do this sort of half jog half speed walk thing because my body wasn't born for physical activity and manage to make it home within a few minutes. I tried to go as fast as I could because I just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

My house is a shack. Not even sure if that's the right word for it. It's tiny and made of wood that's all moldy due to poor maintenance and the builders probably had no idea what the hell they were doing. One of the windows was broken because my dad, the genius he was, threw a bottle. He was aiming for the…Actually not sure what he was aiming at but whatever it was he missed and it went through the window.

I kicked open the door that was never locked because who the hell in their right mind would try to break in. I walked in and winced as the floor creaked. I paused but no sound was heard so I made my way to my parent's room.

No one was in there, which was a bit unusual because it meant my mom had actually managed to move, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So I opened the drawer to her nightstand and snatched another bottle.

I pocketed it and left the room only to jump out of my skin when a shadow darted in front of me. Suddenly I was staring into hazy blue eyes, eyes that people say I inherited, and flinched. My mother's gaunt face smiled at me, her thin dry lips cracking, but the bags under her eyes darkening.

"Who are you?" My mom asks me. So it was this phase.

"The fucking tooth fairy. I'm here to return your rotten teeth." I reply before I sidestep her and walk off. Suddenly a thin hand with protruding blue veins seen clearly grabs my wrist and I swing around to shake it off.

"Have you seen my son?" She asks me with tears. "I made pancakes for him how he likes them. Little chocolate chips in them."

I pause at that. I hate sweet things, especially chocolate. It was my twin who liked sweet things. Still, it was surprising for her to even remember one of us liked those. Especially since she hasn't made them since my twin moved in with our father.

"He'll be back soon." I lied and I walk out the room. I walk out of the house and turn around to just stare at it. Would I miss anything? Anyone? Is there a reason to back out?

With a sigh I realize there wasn't.

"Goodbye." I said with a wave and dramatic bow like a magician who just finished a trick.

I make my way to the tower with the tic-tac sound following my every step. The sun is just beginning to set now but I still had time. Everything seemed so hurried though. I was hoping to take the time to just…I dunno…take everything in one last time.

Not that there was a lot to take in.

With a snort of derision I finally arrive in front of the tower. It was huge and I can see the entire town at the top. With a sad little smile I open the rusted door located at the side with a loud screech. I wince at the loud noise and hope to God that no one notices.

I quickly close the door behind me and walk up the spiral stairs. I'm panting like a dog by the time I get up there but when I open the door to reveal the setting sun I smiled. It was absolutely beautiful.

With a relaxed sigh, I sat down on the ledge so my legs swing freely and lean back. I eat a bit of the fries before I finally take out the bottle. I shake it a few times just to hear the sound they make. I used to do this with tic-tacs. Then again back then I used to pretend those were pills when I was a kid.

With a nostalgic smile I popped open the bottle and take out a pill. It was small and white. It was too round to pretend it was a tic-tac which were more a cylinder shape. Tic-tacs were also smoother while this one had a coarse surface.

I put it in my mouth a winced at the bitter taste. I quickly swallow some of my partially melted milkshake and the taste and pill disappear down my throat. Nope, not like tic-tacs at all.

Then I waited. I waited for that feeling of regret. The feeling that I'm doing something wrong. For a memory to pop up to tell me that I shouldn't be doing this. But nothing came up I just felt this strange emptiness.

I poured some more into my hand. One wouldn't be enough and I'm too paranoid too not take the entire bottle. I couldn't do this half-assed.

I'm about to swallow them all in one go when the door opens. I completely panic and drop the handful of pills off the ledge. With a soft curse I quickly cap the bottle and pocket it.

A man walks out through the door and my jaw drops. I'm not even sure how I managed to not ever meet this guy if he lives in this town. I'm not the most observant of people but holy shit this guy would stick out in a circus never mind some small hick town like this.

He had bright ass hair. Red hair. Not like a natural red either I'm talking about bright fucking fire truck red hair. And it was all spikey like it had to have a pound of gel in it to stick up that much. The guy also had these cool ass green eyes that were totally like a cats. Contacts. Had to be. He also had these weird green tattoos under his eyes like teardrops.

He was also skinny as hell. He was tall, really tall, but his waist was anorexic thin. Like, any skinnier and I could probably wrap my hands around it.

All in all he was hot. Totally my type. My type being anything that wasn't deemed normal. I once fucked a guy because he had pink hair. That…was an odd night. I didn't know there were people out there with a plant fetish. Anyway not the point. Not that there really is a point at this point.

No wait there is. Why the fuck is there this smoking hot guy, who I've never ever seen before, standing in the doorway looking at me like he just found a friend? Like seriously, was that relief in his eyes? What the balls…

"Um…hi." I said and inwardly face palm. So, my brain just short circuited at the worst time ever. This is turning out to be a shit-tastic night.

"Hello, what are you doing here all by yourself?" The man asked and god his voice was smooth as hell. I wouldn't mind hearing his bedroom voice. Then, much to my surprise, he sits down beside me so close his thighs touch mine. Personal bubble much?

"Ugh…" Come on, I'm smarter than this! "Sunset. Watching the sunset." Brilliant. I'm a fucking idiot.

The guy nodded like I had said some deep philosophical phrase as he stares at the setting sun. That was nearly all gone. My chance is slipping away because some hot guy chose the worst time to go to the top of a clock tower. Speaking of which…

"Why are you here?" I ask suspiciously. I wasn't kidding when I said no one comes up here. It's practically law that's it's forbidden to come up here because idiots would fall down by accident.

"Just enjoying the view." The guy replies and I facepalm. Like literally facepalm. I facepalmed so hard it left a red mark on my face. All my careful planning ruined because some dude decided to go site seeing. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, free country, but kinda wanted to be alone." I reply, hoping he would take the hint. Come on…if you leave now it won't be too late.

Instead he gives me this sneaky little smirk as he leans back and crosses his legs like he owns the place. "I kinda like it up here."

You have to be kidding me.

With an icy glare that I perfected by standing in front of a mirror, I stand up and try to leave but he grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going blondie?"

"Home, reddie." I reply and he gives me a catlike grin.

"Come on why not sit down and enjoy the view with me. Wouldn't hurt." He says lazily and I sit back down with a huff but only because the grip on my wrist was surprisingly strong.

"What's your name blondie?" He asks. I consider lying to him because for some reason the question sounds awfully personal for someone who I just met and not planning to see again. But he's giving me this curious look that's almost cute so I decide to tell him the truth.

"Roxas." I reply and there's that cat like grin. He was a cat in his past life I swear.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" He says and a mull it over. Axel. Nice, short and simple. I like it. Suits him too somehow.

"So, Axel," I savor saying his name out loud, it comes out nicely. "I've never seen you here before."

"I moved in last week. Came from hollow Bastian." I whistled. That was a big city, a long ways from here. That must suck balls for him to come from a huge busy city to this.

"So, Roxas," I swear to god he just purred my name. "How long have you been here?"

"All my life." I reply with a bored tone.

"And how many years would that be?"

"18." 18 years, 256 days and 4 hours. Not that I'm counting.

"Sweet, only a couple of years younger than me." Reddie replies with a nod. An approving nod.

With a shrug I watch the sun disappear from the sky completely until all that's left is darkness. There goes my chance for tonight. Spoiled by a redheaded idiot. Although for some reason I couldn't shake the sense of familiarity of this scenario which is just bloody stupid because I have never sat here with anyone before.

"Well, I'm going to get going." I say as I stood up. He didn't stop me, instead he followed me down the spiral staircases and out of the clock tower.

I wave goodbye to him and was about to go my merry way home when he once again grabbed my wrist. I turn around quickly with a glare. I seriously hate being touched and this is twice now.

"What the hell man?" I bark and for a second he looked panicked.

"What's that sound you're making?" He asks and I blink. Sound…? Oh! I jiggle my leg and gestured at the sound it made. He nodded and I pause to think of a valid excuse.

"Tic-tacs." Was the first thing I blurt out. He gave me a disbelieving look and I'm honestly not surprised. I'm a shitty liar.

"I see, mind if I have one then?" Axel asks.

"Uh sorry reddie I'm addicted to them. If I don't have every single one of them then I'll like…combust." See? Shitty liar. He's looking at me like I just informed him the sky is purple. Which is probably a more believable lie than the garbage I just sprouted.

I swear to god it's the pill I took. It's making me loopy. Could be the reason the side walk looks like its shaking. Or maybe there's an earthquake. No, people aren't running like chickens with their head cut off so it's just me.

"Right…anyway why don't you come head over to my place?" I gave the man a dubious look. I just met him and he's inviting me over to his place? Wow he moves fast. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that. It's just you're the first friend I made so I just thought it would be cool if we chilled."

"Who the hell said we're friends? We just met dude." I say suspiciously and he gripped his heart dramatically.

"Oh the pain. The pain. Words hurt Roxie." I roll my eyes before looking at the direction of my house. His offer is tempting even though I suspected it wasn't nearly as innocent as he was trying to make it sound. I didn't really want to go home.

"Fine, but you're treating me to dinner." I finally say and I see his face light up like it's Christmas come early. Just what the hell is up with this guy?

"I can cook! I'll whip you up something at my place." He yanks me away in the opposite direction of my home and that's when I realize he was still holding my wrist. Well, I still had my suspicions that we would probably do more than wrist holding later so I allow it.

His place turns out to be this small house. It was as small as my house but it was obviously better built than mine. And all the windows were there and unbroken. Always a bonus.

The inside was pretty nice but that could be because most of his stuff was still in boxes. Even then though, it didn't look like he had a lot. He was obviously here by himself. There was no way that a few boxes had enough things for more than himself.

"Nice place." I comment and he gives me a grin. "I thought you moved in last week. Still haven't unpacked?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to stay too long." He says slowly and I gave him a dubious look.

"Dude, you bought a house and you're not sure if you're going to stay?" Axel shrugs and goes into the kitchen. He starts pulling out pots and pans along with fresh ingredients. "Care to elaborate?"

"What can I say Roxie? I'm a free spirit. That and there were no available apartments and I hate hotels. I hate that icky feeling of sleeping where a complete stranger slept before me. Like what if he has…" He gives me this strangled dramatic look. "Cooties?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Ah, so you can laugh and smile!" His face was practically beaming and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to be nosy and go through your shit." I announce waiting for him to protest. When he didn't I shrug and walk through his house. He really doesn't have a lot of stuff. Seriously, nothing was bloody unpacked yet except for the essentials.

I was about to go back to the kitchen to stalk Axel when I notice something shiny in the corner of his room. Being the nosy shit that I am, and he did give me permission kind of by not protesting, I immediately investigated.

And holy shit was I surprised. He had fucking chakrams. Two huge chakrams that had spikes. I carefully slid my hand against a spike and it was sharp. So it wasn't a fake. He could bloody slice a head off with it.

"Bloody hell." I whisper as I stand back. I know I should feel a bit scared, because who the hell owns weapons like this, but all I could feel was awe.

"Find anything interesting?" Axel asks when I saunter back into the kitchen where a delicious aroma wafted through the air.

"I found some kickass chakrams. Where the hell did you even get them?" I ask and I see him hesitate slightly.

"I guess I've always just had them." He replies slowly and I raise an eyebrow. Dude, you don't just always have chakrams. "Enough of that! Dinner is served!"

He places two plates at the table and my stomach grumbles noisily when I see delicious looking pasta. It's been a loooooong time since I've had a home cooked meal.

And holy shit it was delicious. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. I tried not to wolf it down like a complete slob but I seriously just couldn't get it all in my mouth fast enough. Thankfully Axel didn't look disgusted. He actually looked proud of himself. Which he should. This was good.

"So Axel, what do you do for a living?" I ask and he gets this mischievous look in his eyes.

"Performances. Pyro performances." Fire shows? I frown and tilted my head.

"You have got to show me sometime." I demand and he looked positively delighted.

"How about this. Spend tomorrow with me and I'll show you. In fact I'll show the entire town and treat you to dinner with the munny I get." I blink in surprise and I think. Well I was planning to go back to the clock tower to finish what I meant to do tonight but honestly…what difference would a day or two make?

"Alright reddie, you got yourself a deal." I finish up the food and head to the sink to wash the dishes to show my gratitude. It's been a while since my stomach has been this full. "So, why exactly did you come here anyway?"

There was a small pause and I look back at him to see him giving me this weird look. It was full of longing and sadness that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"I guess…to fulfil a promise to someone who died." He says slowly.

"My condolences." I say as I turn back to the dishes. I hope to shit that he doesn't come to me for comfort because I am absolutely shit at comforting people.

"No condolences are needed." He says softly and I can still feel his eyes watching me. Seriously, what the hell am I getting myself into?

I finish up the dishes, including his own bowl once he's done eating. I see him go to the fridge and pull out two white packages. He throws one at me and after fumbling with it and nearly dropped it I see that it looks like a Popsicle.

"I don't like sweet things. Thanks anyway." I say as I hold it out for him but he gives me this knowing look.

"It's not just sweet. Try it I think you'll like it." He says as he opens his. It was bright blue and looked super sweet to me but I decide to humor him. So I open mine up and lick it.

It was sweet but it was a bearable level of sweet. It was also…salty. It was definitely good.

"You like it?" I nodded enthusiastically. "It's called sea-salt ice cream. I knew you would like it." He said smugly and I elbow him while I devour it. When I was done I stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Axel asks. Bingo, there we go. "Not like that! I mean I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

I'm a little taken aback. This was some sort of trick right? Was he seriously genuine with the whole friends thing?

"Ugh, yeah sure I guess." I stammer as I run a hand through my hair. It would be kind of cool to be able to spend a night not at home without having to sleep with someone.

"Sweet, then we're going to watch a movie." I blink as he drags me to his living room where there's this old beaten TV connected to a VCR.

"No DVD player?" I ask and he shrugs as he pops in the movie. We both sit on the old plush couch he has, closer than what I would deem comfortable, and sit through…wait for it…The Little Mermaid. "You have weird ass taste in movies."

"Oh come on who doesn't like The Little Mermaid?" I snort as I lean back.

"She kinda…looks like the girl version of you." I snicker and Axel stuck his nose in the air and gave me a disdainful look.

"Well then…I would look absolutely fabulous as a girl!" He said before he began to sing, horribly, to the music.

"Nope, you're definitely not Ariel." I say as I playfully cover my ears. He laughs loudly before singing even louder right beside my ear.

"Dude! Not cool!" I smack him in the face with a couch cushion and he looks absolutely scandalized before he take a couch cushion for himself and smacking me in the head.

It turned out to be an all-out pillow fight. Soon we were running through his entire house chasing each other until I collapse on the floor. I was lying, panting and smiling, when he's suddenly on top of me pinning me down.

"I win." He said smugly and I stuck my tongue out.

"Fine, what's your prize?" I ask and he gives me this odd little look before he slowly leans in. I knew what he was going to do and I had enough time to stop him but I let him. He pressed his lips against mine and I kiss back.

I allow him to deepen the kiss. I slowly tangle my hands in his red mane and to my surprise his hair is soft. There is no sticky stiff stuff in his hair which means that he doesn't use his gel or some shit in his hair to keep it spiked. It's natural.

I let out a small moan in the kiss and wrap my legs around him. He is a damn good kisser. I feel him grind against me and a hand finds its way under my shirt. I arch slightly and let out a whine when he suddenly pulls back.

"What the hell man." I groan as he gives me this tortured look like he's restraining himself from doing he desperately wants. He gives me a sad little smile before standing up and helping me to my feet.

"It's getting late we should hit the hay." I pause and look at him to see if that was some kind of invitation but I see him heading to the couch. It kind of warms my heart for some reason. Like, he's not just with me to sleep with me. This is kind of cool. But still I feel a bit guilty for stealing his bed.

"Okay look man I can't make you sleep on the couch. Why don't we share your bed. I mean I saw it earlier it's huge!" Axel looked at me with a hesitant look and looked like he was about to refuse. "Look we don't have to do anything. Just sleep."

"Alright Roxie. I can see you're desperate for my company." Axels says as he heads toward the bedroom. I roll my eyes as I saunter after him. Cocky bastard.

It really should have been awkward when we both crawled into bed. We did just kiss, a hot sexy kiss, but it was for some reason just comfortable between us. I turn my back to Axel and faced the wall. I felt him shift a bit before becoming still.

I was drifting off, close to sleep, when I heard Axel speaking.

"It's okay if you don't remember. I don't need you too, just stay with me." His voice sounded sad and I felt a small pain in my chest as I finally drifted to sleep.

I don't really remember what I dreamed of but I do know the dream filled me with sadness and some kind of longing. I'm not sure what I longed for but it was there and filled me with despair. There was also a lot of red. A nice warm red.

There was a lot of fighting too. The sound of metal hitting metal was a constant sound. There was a comfortable weight in my hands as I held something. There was also this constant feeling of being…incomplete.

_It's okay if you don't remember._

I wake up with a start and everything seems hazy. I moan a little and rub my head. It's pounding away. Then I smell something absolutely delicious and I get out of bed, eager to sample more of Axel's cooking.

"Hello sleepy head. I can't tell if you have bed hair since you're hair's always a mess." Axel teased but I ignored him in favor of accepting a plate of omelettes from him. I sit down with him at the table and pause with a forkful of egg inches away from my mouth when the redheaded idiot started piling on a crapload of hot sauce on his omelette. No like seriously A LOT. Like, nearly the entire bottle.

"Dude, enough hot sauce?" You couldn't even see the egg anymore. It was just this gooey red mess on his plate. Axel gave me his signature cat smirk before he took a bite. I waited for him to start howling or breathing fire but he just gives me this smug little look.

Maybe it wasn't hot sauce. Maybe it was ketchup.

So I took a bite from his eggs. I'm seriously not a very smart person. Like no, it was a seriously stupid move on my part. In two seconds tears were coming out of my eyes while I was running the sink with my tongue under the tap. In the background I can hear Axel laughing his head off. I couldn't even be mad at him, he had tried to warn me.

"Not very smart."

"Shut up." I said sulkily as I began to eat my own eggs. They were good but I'm sure it would taste even better if my tongue wasn't throbbing.

"So ready for the show?" Axel asked as he dumped the dishes into the sink when we were done.

"The pyro show thing right?" I ask as I followed him out the house after he grabbed a large bag. Unfortunately he didn't bring his chakrams. I was kind of hoping to see him use it. I could see him using them, twirling them in his hand, and something about the image felt…right.

"You interested?" Axel teased and I gave him a slow look with a teasing smile.

"I'm very interested." I purr and Axel gave me a sly smile instead of blushing or getting flustered. Yeah, I'm beginning to really like Axel. Fuck.

I look away and a comfortable silence filled the air as we walked over to the town square. It was a Saturday so it was full of people.

"Now keep in mind this is a lot better at night but I want to show off and I can't wait until then." Axel warns and I nod as I stand back and watch as he tosses the bag on the ground and takes out three juggling balls and a lighter.

Then he takes out a hat and puts it in front of him. He takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath.

"Hello everyone!" He bellows which forces quite a few people to back away in surprise. "My name is Axel, got it memorized? I'm here to fill your Saturday afternoon with entertainment!"

"Holy shit you got a pair of lungs on you." I said with a wince as I back up a little more. Axel gives me a shit eating grin before he lights the balls on fire and begins to juggle them. I stare at his hands which were unprotected. How the hell were they not being burnt?

People began gathering and watched in awe. It was amazing. Some people tossed munny into the hat. Axel thanked them enthusiastic before suddenly the fire that had engulfed the balls disappeared. I stared wide eyed at the unburnt balls as the redhead put them away.

He takes out two large poles from the bag and lights them on fire before he begins to twirl them. As he twirls them I can't help but replace the poles with the image of chakrams in my head. Chakrams on fire.

I shake my head to dispel the image. I watch as he twirled them and threw them in the air. It really was a beautiful show. It was a pity that it wasn't night though the fire would be even brighter if it was. A few hours later or twirling and juggling various objects Axel finally stopped with a bow.

"Alright lady and gentlemen one last trick and I'll have to bid you goodbye." With a mischievous look and a deep breath, Axel suddenly blew fire into the air. Like literally. Fire actually came out of his mouth in one large stream until he ran out of breath.

Everyone began to clap but all I could do was stand there in complete awe. Axel bowed and thanked everyone who threw munny into the hat.

"What did you think of the show Roxie?" Axel asked as he panted softly from all the exertion.

"That was fucking cool!" I said excitedly and he smiled with pride. I grabbed his hand and frown when I see them unburnt. Not that I want them burnt. "How the hell did you do all that without burning the crap out of your hands?"

Axel wiggles his magic and gives me a wide eyed look. "Magic." He whispers and I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Seriously dude?"

"What don't believe in magic?"

"Of course not, I'm not some little kid you know." Axel gave me a small wistful smile before he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Mickey's.

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner. Man, I didn't even notice how much time went by! We missed lunch!" Axel moaned and I rolled my eyes. One tracked mind, this one.

We both order our food and sit down at a table by the window. I watch people pass by, all people I know because it's a small town, while I eat.

"So Roxie," I look at Axel who was giving me a serious look. "What do you like about this town?"

"Absolutely nothing." I replied bluntly as I glared out the window.

"Nothing?" Axel asked incredulously. "What about your family?"

"What the hell is this? 21 questions?" I snapped, giving him a warning look. Axel raised his hands in surrender before he quietly began to eat his food. I sighed, feeling a little guilty. Wasn't like he knew that the question was off limits to me.

"I like the clock tower." I say quietly. "That's all. It's not a very interesting town. The people in it aren't too much better."

"So if you had the option to leave…would you?" He asks and I look at him in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I would." Leaving…that had crossed my mind but it seems like such an impossible dream. I would have to collect munny which could take years. And I would be all by myself. It would be hard to build an entire new life. Impossibly hard.

"You seem stuck. For me it's the exact opposite. I go through towns and cities, never really staying too long. Usually only stick around a few months. I make due by putting on performances for people. It's not a luxurious lifestyle but I love seeing the world."

"That sounds like a wonderful life." I say wistfully and Axel gave me a considering look.

"It's a lonely life though. Through all of it I felt like I was searching for some…thing." I look at him and I see the loneliness in those green cat eyes. But they also held something else…hope? What the hell was he hoping for? "Hey, why don't you spend the night again?"

"Not bored of my company yet?" I ask sardonically and he gave me a grin. "Fine, but I need to head home and grab a change of clothes."

"Sure, I'll come with you."

"No." I said sharply and Axel frowned. "I mean, it's opposite of your house and I don't mind going alone." I say quickly but I could see the suspicion on Axel's face.

"Well I guess I'll meet you at my place although I really don't mind going with you." Axel said and I reassured him that I was fine on my own. Honestly, the last thing I need him to see is my home. Or for him to meet my lovely parents.

Of course, half an hour later, I didn't really want to see them either. I shook my head at my cowardice as I entered the house that I didn't think I would ever step into again. Unfortunately, it wasn't empty.

"Where have you been, boy?" My stepfather asked as he stomped towards me. I can see my mom peering from around the corner, staring at me with wide blue eyes.

"Out." I reply simply and my stepfather punched me in the stomach. Hard. I groaned as I fell onto my knees.

"When did I raise just a smartass?" He asked me as he kicked me hard.

No matter what anyone thinks, you don't get used to pain. You could be kicked every day and it will hurt just as much. I know it well.

I stayed down with my head bent and my stepfather snorted and spat near me. He waddled away, probably in search for more booze. I gingerly stood up and entered my room. I didn't own a lot. Even saying that was an understatement.

I had clothes and absolutely nothing else but a few books lying here and there. That and a few empty containers of tic-tacs. I gathered a change of clothes and stuffed them into my bag before leaving. I had considered changing here but I wasn't about to do that with my dad around.

I snuck out my window so I wouldn't see my stepdad. It was kind of nice having another place to go to although I doubt it will last for too long. Soon Axel will get bored of me and I'll be myself again. Or maybe he'll move. This is a boring ass town.

I pause when I reach the clock tower. The sun was setting.

To think just last night, around this very time, I was going to commit suicide. Still planned too but…the plan seems so far away now. Before I was so sure of going through with it but now… Well now life just got a bit interesting even if it is temporary.

With a wistful sigh I walk the rest of the way to Axel's house. His door wasn't locked so I let myself in.

"Yo, welcome back!" Axel said and I gave him a smile.

"Miss me?" I asked teasingly and Axel fell onto his knees with dramatic tears in his eyes.

"I thought I was going to die without you! Every minute passed by like a year!" He wailed and I rolled my eyes and patted his head.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" I say fondly and he gave me a smile. "I'm going to go change."

"Yeah, go ahead and use my room." I nod and wander into his bedroom. I quickly take off my shirt to inspect the damage my stepfather did. It wasn't too bad. My entire torso was dotted with bruises of various colors. It was just two large ones to add to the collection.

Before I could put on my shirt the door creaks open and I stare at Axel like a deer in the headlights. Fuck.

I see him scan me with eyes that soon grow angry. I can see him clenching his jaw as if holding back words. I try to cover myself but he quickly walks up to me and forces me to stand still. I start shaking and I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

Nobody was supposed to ever see this. Not ever. This was my family secret.

I open my mouth to make an excuse, any excuse when suddenly he's kissing me. I stayed frozen for a minute, shocked and caught off guard, before I kiss back. I grip his shirt tightly as if I was scared that he would leave, and a part of me was indeed scared of that, and he wrapped his arms around me as if to reassure me that he wasn't.

He gently, so gently, laid me on the bed and he began kissing every bruise on my body even the ones that were almost all faded away. When he got every one of them he turned me over onto my stomach and kissed the ones on my back.

When he was done he turned me back over and gazed into my eyes. He seemed hesitant, a mental war behind those green eyes, and I gave him a small smile.

"You redheaded idiot." I murmur before I pull him in for a deep kiss that left us panting for breath. An understanding passed through us and Axel shivered before he slowly pulled down my pants.

* * *

I don't think I ever felt so good in my life. My body was spent and satisfied in a way I never imagined. It wasn't like it was when I slept with other guys. Axel held me as if I was some fragile thing and all he focused on was making me feel good. I've never had a guy treat me like that before.

I've never felt so warm before either. I had felt like fire was consuming me. Nearly burning me. It was a familiar feeling somehow. It felt so right, like it was exactly where I belonged. That this was meant to happen.

I looked at Axel and saw him watching me warily as if he was scared that I would regret it. I gave him a smile and kissed him chastely on the lips. He pulled me over to him so I was lying on his chest with my head tucked under his own.

"I want to leave tomorrow." Axel murmured and I froze. I couldn't even breathe for a few seconds.

"I…I see." I stammer. "That's…sudden."

"Roxas…come with me." I pulled away and stared at Axel in disbelief.

"Go with you?" Axel looked at me seriously.

"I want you to come with me. I can show you the entire world. I can show you sights that you've never seen before. I can show you a life worth living. I want you to come with me Roxas."

"I can't just leave!" I argue. "I mean…" I don't know what I mean…

"Yes, you can. You said yourself, there's not much here. I think you've made it clear that you don't like it here."

"Yeah but…" I bit my lip as I sat back. To leave with someone I just met yesterday…that's crazy. I've done some crazy shit in my life but even considering this was probably the craziest.

Then again, if it wasn't for this idiot I would be dead. He should take responsibility.

"I'll protect you and make sure nobody will ever hurt you again. I'll take care of you, give you anything you want. You want to come with me, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"You're fucking crazy, you know that right? I mean I'm a fucking stranger. You don't even know me." I snap but it was lacking any real bark because damn it he's right. I do want to go with him.

With a frown he forces me down and straddles me as he stares right into my eyes. My breath hitches and I stare back at him wide eyed.

"You're wrong Roxas. I do know you. And you might not remember but I sure as hell do. I promised you something and I fulfilled it. But that's not enough. I'm going to make sure you're happy because you deserve to be." Axel said and something in me twinged.

Fuck, I didn't know what he was talking about. I've never met him before in my life and I don't remember any promises that he's made to me. But something in me feels that's wrong. That I do know perfectly well what he means.

"I don't remember. We weren't meant to remember." The words come out of my mouth but I don't even fucking know what they mean. But he seems to understand.

"You don't have to, but I do remember. Come with me Roxas. Please." He's begging. He's begging with his heart and soul and I know I won't say no. How can I? He's literally saved my life. He's offering to continue saving my life. He's offering me freedom.

"Alright." I whispered and then he's hugging me tightly. It's hard to breath and he's pressing against all my bruises but holy shit do I feel happy.

We fall asleep afterwards with him hugging me tightly as if to make sure I won't disappear. All I dream about is fire. Axel and fire.

The next morning he goes around his house collecting his things and stuffing it into a bag. As he was doing that I looked around his room and my eyes fall on two empty prescription bottles. With wide blue eyes I stare at the bottles that had my mother's name on them. One of them was the one I had lost the second one that had been in my pant pocket that I hadn't even realized was missing.

I opened my mouth to question Axel but then closed my mouth. I didn't need to know. I knew everything that I needed too. He saved my life. My life was essentially his now. That's all that was important.

We left the house while it was still dark. I asked him about his chakrams since the bag he had wasn't big enough for them and he was leaving them behind. All he did was give me an odd look before replying that they had a way of finding their way to him. I didn't question him.

Before we reach the train station which would bring me to a world I haven't gotten to explored yet I went into a nearby store and left with a container full of tic-tacs.

As we sat in the train I stared out the window. I slowly pulled out some tic-tacs and threw them into my mouth as I smiled at the rising sun that was filling the sky with light.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure where this all came from. I was just feeling a bit down and all this came out. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does .


End file.
